All The Sweet Things
by RainbowPenis
Summary: L seems to be craving something other than sweets lately.


"Where has L gone?" Light forced out of his mouth almost irritated. He demanded to know where L was, but no one knew. Light had checked every room of the head quarters. From every bathroom, to every corner, and chair L could possibly sit on. He had checked where food might have been hidden, as L loved to devour sweets. He then realised L loved to think, and as a witty person, loved to get away. Light had decided to check the roof. Although it was raining, he knew L would be there. Where else could L possibly be? He stepped onto the roof floor, the roof's hard base, almost caused Light to reveal an unwanted stomp, he had been storing. He saw L's black mane, drenched in rainwater. Light starred at L, as he thought about what to say. He thought and thought, however no words were spoken.

Just as Light had figured out what to say to L, he was interrupted. "L…" "I've been thinking, more than usual." L said and Light thought about what L would say next, but soon enough, L continued to speak. "I haven't enjoyed sweets lately," he paused. "I've been wanting something else." "L, what do you want?" Light asked out of curiosity, and quite possibly concern. L whispered quietly in Light's ear. "Listen to the rain." Light looked into the distance, and listened to the sound of the rain hit the hard ground, the street below, and everything else. While he was lost as to why he was instructed to listen to the rain, he felt cold lips press against his own. Suddenly the shivers he received turned into want. He wanted more, and since L was clever, he knew this. Light suddenly felt L's tongue feel the sides of his mouth. The warmth he felt increased, L's tongue was now touching his, and caressing it as well. L took his tongue of out Light's mouth, causing light to feel the cold of the rain, hitting his body.

"I wanted to taste you, I wanted to know what Light Yagami tastes like. Now I do, thank you." L replied to Light's almost forgotten question. It seemed as if L drifted over to the exit from the roof. "Wait, L!" Light waited for L to turn around, and wait for what he was going to say. "Yes Light?" L said without turning to face Light as Light had hoped. "What do I taste like?" He asked hoping for a sincere reply. "Ah Light Yagami, like strawberries, covered lightly in icing sugar." L slowly walked away, leaving Light there, wanting more and more of L, each second he stood there. Light wondered if L was playing games with Light Yagami, or if L loved Light Yagami. Light didn't know, but starred into the distance anyway, just as L had done. He tried to compare L's taste to a sweet food, Light himself had liked. As he thought about it for a while, he couldn't compare it to anything. It was unexplainable, and like nothing he had done before, and Light loved every second of it.

In his head, he had compared it to dying, and going to heaven, like the romantic novel he had to read when he was still in school. He then realised it was impossible for L to have feelings for Light. L didn't seem to love anything, but his strawberries, whip cream, sugar cubes, coffee, and his cake. Although L described Light's taste to be two of his favourite things, he didn't believe it. All this time Light had wondered what he had felt for L, and now he understood it. He was in love with L, and didn't know how to tell L this. What if he told L that he had strong feelings for him, and L was just playing a game? Even though Light knew L might not have felt anything when he kissed him on the rooftop, he knew he had to confess that he was in love with him. As Light left the rooftop, even slower than L had, he reached in his pocket. He removed his car keys, and put them in sight, he just wanted to go home.

On the drive home, Light started to go over the speed limit, out of anger. He was almost sure L didn't love him, and this made him furious. How could someone play with someone's feelings like this? He asked him self, and then noticed two bright lights. He then stopped thinking, and Light Yagami, was completely shocked. It hit him as if no one knew he existed, as if he wasn't there. As if it were all…a dream. As much as he hoped the never-ending pain, and rush of blood from his fore head was just a dream, it wasn't. L did kiss him that night, and a transport truck really did ram his car. He sat there, and dialled the first number he could think of. L spoke on the other line.

"Light Yagami, calling me past bed time?" Light pictured L holding his cell phone awkwardly as he always did, because he knew the rude comment was for calling him on his cell phone. "L, I'm bleeding." There was no answer; the only thing Light had heard of was the busy tone the phone, and the policeman asking if he was okay. He couldn't answer. Everything blacked out, and all Light saw was L's face with hearts around it, as if he were in a childish cartoon.

Light woke up, looking around and trying to figure out where he was. He had a massive headache, but he managed to notice a woman talking to a heavenly looking figure. It was a nurse, talking to the man he happened to love, L. "L, I…" L cut into his sentence, by kissing him again. This time, from the beginning, L's lips were warm. He kissed back, trying to slip his tongue into L's mouth, and L let him. He tasted like sugar, and coffee. Whether it was because L had drank coffee earlier, or because L was Light's addiction, he didn't care. He loved the taste of L, and he didn't care if kissing L was the last thing he did, although he did want more. Their tongues touched, and L then decided to lightly put pressure on Light's neck, and kiss him some more. As L did this, Light let out a noise that could be mistaken for a moan. It may have in fact been a moan, but he pushed L away. He then let three words escape his lips, without thinking before hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Light Yagami." Those five words were the last thing Light recalled hearing L say. Now looking at Misa Misa, Light's love before L, it felt wrong. Misa Misa asked what was wrong, and clearly didn't hear about Light and L being together. She walked towards Light as if she thought she was everything important, and sat beside him. She anxiously pressed her lips against his, and tried to slip her tongue in, but Light wouldn't let her. Since she couldn't get her tongue in Light's mouth, she decided to do something they had done before. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and as she did this, L walked by.

It was now late in the night, and Light decided to go out for a casual stroll in the moonlight, to think about L, and what Misa Misa had done. He walked for about an hour, before he decided it was too cold, but he saw L. He was happy to see L, but he wasn't happy to see L was holding a gun, because Misa Misa was in front of him, and the gun was behind L's back. "L! " Light cried out , thinking L would drop the gun, but as good as that happy ending would be, he didn't. Before L looked back at Light, he pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to go through Misa Misa's heart. "I saw through her." L began to grin.

Light had been furious after L had killed Misa Misa, he didn't love her, but he cared about her. "L, why did you do it?" "Don't you still love me?" Light picked up the gun from the floor, and held it to L's head. "I'm sorry L…I loved you" He pulled the trigger, as a tear rolled down his auburn cheeks. Light felt colder than he did at any point in his life. L's blood splattered on Light's face, and Light seemed to taste it. "Like strawberry." Light explained to the dead body in front of him. Light kissed the top of the gun, and threw it on L's dead body, without saying goodbye; Light never thought it would come to this. He began to head back to head quarters, thinking he could get work, although L had most of the work for him, he needed to get things off his mind, he needed to get L off his mind.

Light made his way to the rooftop, where L had first kissed him. Again, he was thinking about L, and he didn't like it anymore. Light walked to the edge of the roof, and climbed onto the ledge, he just stood there, looking into the night's sky, which was mockingly red, like L's blood. Light had an object in his hand; it was a coffee mug, filled with coffee, but mostly sugar cubes, one of L's favourites. Light let the mug loose, instead of jumping he spoke to the skies above him, "I still love you." He turned himself, deciding he would live on, but he slipped, on an unknown liquid. He cried for help, and the first name that escaped his lips was L's. That unknown liquid, was coffee.

- To kiss the gun after pulling the trigger,  
is the same thing as kissing the one you killed. -


End file.
